A Place Called Home
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: #5 in my Holiday Series. Daniel asks Vala to move in. Are they ready? AU
1. Chapter 1

This is the next installment in my Holiday Series. It starts directly after _Mamma Mia_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Sad, but true.

* * *

**Spoiler warning:** None.

* * *

**A/N: **This was supposed to run straight though to Labour Day but I had trouble with the timeline. I decided to condense it to end on the 4th of July, instead. Of course, I decided this _on_ the 4th, so that's why it's a bit late. Okay, more than a bit. Semantics. I actually had to rework my entire sketch and restart this ruddy thing. Twice. Anywho, it's finally complete. YAY! I hope you like it. Am I talking too much? I feel like I'm talking too much. I'll stop now. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**13 May**

"You okay, Vala?" Carolyn asked as she took her eyes off the road for a second. The alien had seemed jittery ever since they left her place and she wondered why. Unlike Sam, Caro hadn't missed Vala's reaction to having to tell someone she was pregnant and she wondered about it. She knew Vala had issues about Adria but hadn't realised just how deep they went.

"What?" Vala said quickly as if being pulled out of some deep thought. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. I just don't want to be late for my lunch with Daniel."

Hmm. Evasive as usual. Carolyn stared at her friend for another moment before turning back to the road. She knew Vala would talk to her of she really wanted to. She'd just have to wait her out.

"So, how are the wedding plans coming?" Vala asked and Carolyn went with the obvious subject change.

"Fine. I can't believe how much there is to do before December. Wendy has been a godsend. I don't think I'd be able to organise this by myself."

"She's a wonderful lady." Vala told her sincerely, if a bit absently.

Carolyn glanced back at her friend again with worry creasing her brow. Usually Vala was delighted to discuss the wedding, giving her advice and calming her nerves, especially since she'd asked her to be one of her bridesmaids.

"Yes, she is." Caro said carefully then decided to inject a bit of humour. "So, when are you and Daniel going to tie the knot?" At Vala's odd look, she explained. "Get married."

"Married!" Vala nearly choked on the word. "Oh, I don't think either of us wants that. You forget, I've already been married. Multiple times. And Daniel...Well, he was married once, too and look how that turned out. We're happy right now, why complicate matters? No, Daniel and I are both content with life as it stands now."

Sparing Vala one last glance, Carolyn turned back to the road. She wasn't so sure Vala was right about Daniel but knew it wasn't her place to say anything. She'd just wait for Vala to figure it out.

()()()()

After bidding Caro a farewell, Vala rushed through the corridors of the SGC until she reached her quarters. She had less than an hour in which to get ready for her lunch with Daniel. Not only was she starving, she really was not dressed for a restaurant, no matter how casual. Samantha had woken her up before seven that morning and dragged her down to the infirmary. She'd only had time to grab a t-shirt and jeans before leaving the room. And all she had in her belly all day was that cup of coffee she'd insisted upon and that was long gone by now.

She showered, dressed and applied her make-up in record time then turned to look at the clock. Groaning, she realised she still had twenty minutes before Daniel was due to pick her up. Twenty minutes left alone to think, something she'd tried to avoid since Daniel told her he had something important to discuss with her. She dropped heavily onto the bed, worrying her lip between her teeth, as she went through all of the possibilities.

Marriage. She tried to laugh off that notion just as she had when Carolyn had mentioned it but found it a more difficult task when alone. Daniel couldn't possibly be thinking of such a thing, could he? As she'd reminded Carolyn, they'd both been married before and none of the marriages had ended well. She didn't believe Daniel was ready to take that leap yet. And she knew she wasn't, either. Honestly, she didn't know if she ever would be. But if not marriage, what?

Then it hit her. Maybe he wanted to break it off. Maybe he'd discovered she really was too much trouble. Maybe he didn't love her as much as he claimed. But that didn't quite fit in with the way he acted. He'd been nothing but attentive and loving ever since his confession at Christmas. In fact, he'd seemed even more devoted in the last few weeks, not less. No, that couldn't be it, either. But, just in case, she had a contingency plan. Daniel didn't know this, no one did actually, but she kept a bag packed and hidden under her bed just in case she ever found herself in need of escape. She knew there was no way she could bear sticking around if Daniel ever did tell her it was over. It would just be too painful.

There was a knock on her door and she jumped as she glanced over to see the object of her thoughts poking his head in. He wore a goofy grin and asked if she was ready. Looking him straight in the eye, she saw something unreadable in their depths. Anticipation, maybe? She wasn't sure so she schooled her features into her most winning smile and stood.

"I'm all yours, darling." she told him with false brightness, hoping he didn't delve too deeply.

"I'm counting on it." he said as he pulled her in for a deep lingering kiss then wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her out the door.

She'd heard something behind those words but refused to analyse too deeply. She'd find out what he was about soon enough.

()()()()

Daniel watched Vala across the table as she shifted nervously in her chair once again. She'd been jumpy ever since he'd picked her up and he couldn't help but wonder why. He knew she still had anxieties about their relationship but he was doing his best to relieve her of them. He thought he was succeeding but sometimes he wasn't so sure. He loved Vala and knew without a doubt that she was it for him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he also knew that he had to handle her with care and not move too fast. If she felt she was being cornered, she'd bolt and he didn't think he could survive that. No, he _knew_ he couldn't.

He knew where she stood on the subject of marriage as she'd let him know countless times. He wasn't sure if the comments had been off-hand remarks or meant as a warning, though. She'd been burnt so many times by the institution and she was afraid. Not that she'd ever admit to it, but he knew her well enough to recognise all of her masks. That's why the diamond ring he'd bought was still in it's box at the bottom of his dresser drawer. She wasn't ready for it yet but he knew she would be one day. Baby steps, that's what was needed. And he was about to take one of those steps right now.

"Let's go for a walk." he said abruptly. She seemed wary but nodded in acquiescence and he gave her his best "we come in peace" smile. He paid the cheque then took her hand, leading her toward the park across the street. Once on the walking path, he placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She didn't even hesitate as her own arm went around his waist and she lay her head on his shoulder. He smiled in contentment for a moment as they walked in unison. This was what he wanted forever. And this was what he intended to have, no matter how long it took to get there.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before he felt her lift her head from his shoulder to look up at him. He met her questioning gaze head-on.

"You said you wanted to discuss something." she said guardedly.

"Yeah, I was thinking we should move in together."

"Move in together?" she said in shock as she pulled them both to an abrupt stop. He'd been expecting this exact reaction and was more than ready with his argument.

"I think it's time, don't you? I mean, you spend almost every night at my place any way. I love you, you love me. What could be more logical?"

"What about General Landry? The IOA?"

"I've already spoken to the general. He's given his permission, as has the IOA." He'd gone to General Landry a month ago about this. The man had been more than happy to grant his permission. The IOA, on the other hand, had been a tougher sell. But Daniel had a lot of clout, having saved their asses so many times, that they'd given in. Now all that remained was to convince Vala. Knowing she could be much more stubborn than the suits in Washington, he took a deep breath and continued. "So, what do you say?"

"Let me get this straight. You went to General Landry _and_ the IOA without even discussing it with me first?"

"Well, uh, yeah, I guess." He hadn't been expecting _that_ one. "I just figured it would be easier. The final decision in yours, though." He watched her face and could tell she was searching for the angle, the trap, so he put on his most sincere smile and waited.

"Okay." she finally said with a slow nod. "We'll move in together. It will be nice to live somewhere besides the base."

Daniel grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace. That had been easier than he'd expected. He resolutely pushed back the voice that told him it had been _too_ easy and pushed on ahead. He had one more bombshell for her. "Good. We can start moving your things into the apartment tonight."

"Tonight!" she yelled and pulled back again but he didn't allow her out of his reach.

"Yeah, tonight. You don't really that much that can't be packed into my car so there's really no point in waiting. No time like the present, right?"

"I guess so." she said cautiously and he grinned, pulling her close once again as they resumed their walk. Yep, baby steps.

()()()()

As Vala placed the last of her boxes in Daniel's car, one thought kept playing in her head: Daniel could sure move fast when he wanted to.

She stood back to survey her work and sighed as she realised he'd been right. Everything she owned could fit into the back seat of his car and for some reason that depressed her a little. It shouldn't, she told herself, as she was used to surviving on the bare essentials. And it wasn't like she'd had a lot of room in her quarters on base. But the truth of the matter was, she'd been reluctant to put down too many roots. She'd learnt early in life that it was simpler to pick up and leave if you didn't have a lot holding you down. And up til she found herself on Earth, leaving was what she did best. But she'd found she didn't want to leave this place, these people. For the first time in her life, she'd found a place where she might actually belong.

Now she was getting ready to put down more roots. Moving in with Daniel was a huge step for her. She'd never really lived with a man before. All of her marriages had been done out of convenience and none had lasted longer than whatever scam she'd been pulling. She wasn't even certain most of them had been legal. There had been Tomin, but that had been about survival, even if she _had_ grown to care about him. But now it was different. Now she was with Daniel. He never demanded more of her than she was willing to give and because of that she wanted to give him everything. They loved each other, she knew that. But what if this all blew up in her face? Would she lose, not only a lover, but her best friend as well? She didn't think she could survive that but she also knew she couldn't survive not being with him. He was her best friend, her confidant, the love of her life. She would risk everything to be with him, including her heart.

She felt his presence even before his arms wrapped around her waist. Leaning into his embrace, she smiled up at him with all of her love shining in her eyes. He smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Ready?" he asked.

She remained silent for a moment, allowing the love she saw reflected in his eyes to wrap around her like a blanket of reassurance. Turning in his arms, she met his lips with her own for a lingering kiss. When she pulled back, he was grinning.

"I'm ready." And in that moment, with their eyes locked, she felt certain that she was.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A wee bit of a short chapter but I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**18 May**

Vala groaned when she heard the alarm go off and reached out to smack it without opening her eyes. They grew wide, though, when she heard the soft grunt emanating from the body beside her and she pulled her arm away quickly. The light came on and she saw Daniel sitting up in bed, holding his nose and giving her an affronted look.

"Do you have to do that _every_ morning?" he asked in a muffled tone.

"Maybe you should let me sleep on that side of the bed. Then I wouldn't have to reach over to turn off that bloody machine." she argued.

"You always start out on this side and some how end up over there."

"Then maybe we should move the alarm clock to this side."

"I don't think that would make much of a difference. I'm beginning to think you enjoy almost breaking my nose every day."

"Of course I don't, darling. It's such a lovely nose." She tweaked it and laughed when he groaned. "Now, enough arguing. It's time to get up. Why don't you take a shower while I fix the coffee?"

"Or we could shower together." he said, grabbing her from behind before she could get out of bed. "You know, to save water."

"Now, Daniel, we've already been late twice this week because of your eco-friendly efforts. How will it looks to do so again? General Landry might rethink allowing me to live off-base and then where will we be?"

"Probably saving water on base." he said and nipped her neck.

Vala wanted to melt into the touch but forced herself to remain steadfast as she pushed him away and stood. Not an easy task, that. "No, Daniel. We are going to get to work on time today. We both know which one of us will be blamed if we're late again." With that she started out the door but not before hearing Daniel's answer.

"Fine. I'll go take a shower. A very _cold_ shower."

Vala laughed and made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee. She moved around the apartment as if she'd lived there her entire life instead of just under a week. And why not? She'd spent nearly every weekend and many week-nights there since she and Daniel had started dating in December. He'd been right about the amount of time spent there. And yet, there were still times when she felt like an intruder. She knew it was absurd but couldn't seem to help it. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to having a home, a place to belong. Or maybe it was fear holding her back. She hated admitting to it, but she was afraid. She was afraid of losing everything, afraid of losing Daniel. It was this fear that kept her from making this place her home. She'd unpacked all of her boxes save one. That one still sat in the living room untouched. Inside were things she'd picked up here and there. Useless items, knick-knacks, she thought the Tau'ri word was. But each piece was special to her. She was afraid if she put them out, this place would start feeling like home. And if everything did come crashing down on her, it would be that much more difficult to leave.

The timer on the coffee maker went off, disrupting her thoughts for a moment. She poured herself a mug then went into the living room. Her eyes went straight to her box and she sat down on the floor next to it. Opening it, she smiled when she looked inside. Maybe it was time to put down one more root.

()()()()

When Daniel walked into the living room, he found Vala sitting cross-legged on the floor, going through a box. He asked her about it when they were unpacking and she'd told him it was full of useless trinkets. He'd let her know she could put out anything she liked as this was her home now, too, but she'd merely shrugged and changed the subject. He hadn't pushed her, knowing she'd do it when she was ready. Apparently she was ready and Daniel couldn't help the relieved sigh that left his mouth.

"What do you have there?" he asked, pointing to the little clay statue she held in her hand. To her credit, she didn't so much as start at his voice, as if she'd known he was there all along. Knowing her, she likely had.

"It's something I brought back from Lieron." she said without taking her eyes off the figure.

"Lieron?" he questioned, not recognising the name.

"Yes, you remember. It was that little artisan planet we visited a few months ago. The one with the beautiful sculptures lining the streets."

"Oh, you mean P3X-742."

"If you say so." She gave him a quick, amused smirk before returning her focus to the statue. "While you and the rest of the team were off doing whatever it is you do, I decided to take a look at the art school they had there. I found a little girl named Tyka sitting in a corner, crying. She couldn't have been more than five or six. I asked her what was wrong and she told me the other children had been picking on her because she wasn't much of an artist. I told her that art isn't about how pretty the piece turns out but rather how you feel while creating it. Then I asked her to make me something. This is it."

Daniel picked up the statue and studied it. "It's very interesting. Um, what is it?"

"Do you remember those ugly two-headed creatures that roamed about? Kind of looked like giant boars?" He nodded and she continued. "That's what it is. We named it Rumus after a particularly unpleasant little boy at the school."

Daniel laughed at that. Leave it to Vala to use even art as a way to right a wrong. "Well, I think Rumus here deserves a place of honour. What do you say?"

He could see Vala thinking it over as she bit her lip. For anyone else, this would seem like and over-reaction but he knew it was a big step for her. He held his breath and waited for her response.

"All right." she said with a firm nod and he grinned as he placed "Rumus" right in the centre of the mantelpiece. He felt her arm come around his waist and he wrapped his own around her as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, darling."

"Any time." he told her and kissed her nose, squeezing her tighter. One more step closer.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**26 May**

"So, how are the new living arrangements working out?" Sam asked over her mochachino.

"Surprisingly well, actually." Vala answered, taking a sip from her own drink and completely missing the amused look between Sam and Carolyn. It wasn't often the three of them got together just for fun any more but they did try for an outing once a month. With Sam pregnant and working mostly on base, Carolyn busy planning her wedding and Vala splitting her time between off-world missions with SG-1 and consulting with R&D at Area 51, it was a wonder they ever managed to coordinate schedules. Vala was simply happy with the time they were able to spend together. Especially when it involved pedicures and shopping.

"So, no problems adjusting?" Carolyn asked.

"Not really. Unless you count the fact that Daniel's constantly making us late for work with his "let's share a shower to conserve water" ruse." Vala looked up quickly when Sam choked on the coffee she'd just taken a sip of and she patted the blonde on the back with a laugh. "Oh, come now, Samantha. You didn't honestly think Daniel was a chorus boy, did you?"

"Choir boy, and I try not to think about it." Sam wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing. "In fact, I'd like to forget you even said that much, if you don't mind."

Vala shared a grin with Carolyn but shrugged. "Anyway, let's face it. Daniel and I were practically living together for months before the IOA granted their permission. Now it's just a bit more...permanent."

Vala waited for the fear that usually accompanied that word to slice through her but only felt a slight tingle. Well, that was a good sign, wasn't it? She'd always thought of permanence as an impossibility, something people strived for but could never actually obtain. She'd been afraid that she would feel cornered going home to the same apartment every night, waking up to the same man every morning. But that hadn't happened. The truth was, she actually looked forward to those things. She liked knowing she had a safe place to return to when the weight of the galaxy got to be too much. Knowing that Daniel was there to hold her when the nightmares surfaced. It was nice. Glancing down, she noticed the rings on the hands of her friends and wondered if this was how a _real_ marriage was supposed to feel. For the first time in her life, she felt she may one day be ready to take that leap. But not for a very long time. When she lifted her eyes again, she saw the amused looks given her by Sam and Caro and quickly composed her features into a bright smile.

"So, how are the wedding plans coming?"she asked before either woman could say a word. They shared a look but went with the subject change, much to Vala's relief. This was something she wasn't ready to discuss yet. But maybe someday she would. Someday.

()()()()

When Daniel heard the front door open, he quickly lay down his magazine and waited impatiently for Vala to enter the living room. He'd gotten so used to spending every weekend with her that he'd felt almost cheated by her absence today. He knew it was petty, especially since he knew Vala missed her time with Carolyn and Sam. But when it came to Vala, he could be very possessive and he made no apologies for it, either. She was his and he wanted her with him as often as possible. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to actually say that out loud. He still had vivid memories of the fire extinguisher incident on the _Prometheus_. Nope, better to keep such thoughts to himself.

"Hello, darling." Vala said as she came into the room and placed her bags on the nearest chair before dropping onto the couch with a gusty sigh.

"Hey, honey." Daniel pulled her feet onto his lap and removed her shoes. He laughed when she wriggled her newly painted hot pink toes at him in a silent plea for a massage, to which he quickly acquiesced. He grinned when she let out another sigh and burrowed deeper into the cushions. "So, how was your day?"

"Exhausting. The one problem with shopping with a doctor is that she never lets you take the escalator. "The stairs are much healthier" she says. I'll tell you, Samantha and I were ready to give her a "healthy" shove into the fountain after a while. Anyway, how was your day, darling?"

"Quiet, for a change." He smirked and was rewarded with a pointy toe to the gut. "Ow, I was just joking."

"I know, darling. But that's a taste of what will happen if you're ever serious."

"Good to know." he said and captured her foot again. "I really did miss you today."

"Why didn't you call Jack or something? Have a boys-day-out."

"Not quite the same."

"Well, darling, I'm home now. Why don't we order in and curl up with a good movie?"

Daniel's hand stopped in mid-motion on the ball of her foot as her words sank in. She'd actually referred to their apartment as home. She'd never done that before and he wondered if she even realised her slip. He quickly came back to himself when he noticed her giving him an expectant smile but couldn't help the grin that lit his face.

"Okay. You call while I set up the DVD. What would you like to watch?"

"I think I'm in the mood for a romantic comedy tonight. Something with plenty of goo."

"Goo, it is." he laughed and moved off the couch. And who could blame him if there was an extra bounce to his step? Vala had just taken a giant leap forward and she didn't even know it.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**6 June**

Vala had never known three days to pass so slowly in her entire existence. On Monday, she had been pulled from an off-world mission with the team because she was needed at Area 51. That hadn't been much of a surprise as it had happened a few times before. Neither was she particularly torn over not accompanying SG-1 to P54-whatever. She hadn't been overly excited about the mission and had been eternally grateful to miss out. She loved Area 51...usually. With her extensive knowledge of Goa'uld technology, this place was what Cam called 'Vala Disneyland'. It was her Atlantis, so to speak. She enjoyed getting her hands on all of the marvellous devices brought back by SG teams and figuring out how they worked. And if she was able to outsmart a Tau'ri genius from time to time, well so be it. It wasn't _her_ fault they were so behind the times in technology. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to enjoy herself at all since arriving this time. They were having a bit of a crisis and it was her job to fix it. One of the "geniuses" had decided it was time to test one of his devices on a human subject. Now half of the scientists in his section, himself included, were miniaturised. Either the man was extraordinarily stupid or he wasn't as fluent in Goa'uld as he professed.

She and Bill, whom had accompanied her on this little trip, had been up for nearly two days straight. They'd figured out what had happened within a few hours of arriving. Resizing everyone, though, had been a bit of a problem. The machine used three times as much energy to reverse the miniaturisation than it did to miniaturise in the first place. That meant it had to re-generate after every use and they could only do one person at a time. They'd finally gotten to the last scientist, the fool who'd caused the trouble originally, and now Vala was taking a well-deserved break, waiting until she could go home.

Sitting at a commissary table with he head on her arms, an empty Jell-O cup at her elbow, she couldn't even make herself move when she heard someone sit down across from her. She thought she mumbled a greeting but wasn't sure. She didn't really want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to go home.

"Vala, I wanted to thank you for all of your help these past few days. I doubt we would have figured this all out so quickly."

Vala groaned as she recognised the voice of Colonel Ramis, the man in charge of Area 51. He was also her friend. She knew she had no choice but to acknowledge his presence, so she lifted her head and pasted on her brightest smile. "No need to thank me, Tom. It's what I do."

"Well, thank you anyway."

Vala nodded once, hoping he'd take the hint and leave. No such luck.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to transfer to Area 51. Permanently."

Vala's eyes widened at the proposition. He was offering her a job? Her first instinct was to jump at the offer but then she thought of Daniel. It would mean moving to Nevada, away from him. She couldn't ask him to leave Colorado. Could she?

"Well, what do you say?" Tom asked.

"I...Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I'll need time to think it over."

"I understand. Is a month enough time? That's when you're scheduled to come back, right?"

"Yes, that's fair. Thank you."

"No problem." Tom said with a smile and walked away.

One month. One month to decide between Daniel and her dream job. With another groan, she slammed her head back on the table. Could this trip get any worse?

()()()()

Daniel knew something was bothering Vala the minute she walked in the door that night but chose not to say anything. She'd talk when she was ready. The problem was, she hadn't. She'd been home for hours and still refused to tell him what was wrong. Had something happened at Area 51? He hadn't heard about anything going awry. Maybe she was just tired. After dinner, he decided to question her a little. He walked up to her at the sink and started massaging her shoulders.

"So, anything interesting happen on your trip?" He felt her tense a little and wondered at it.

"Other than the fact that Bill managed to walk away without electrocuting himself? Not really. Same old, same old."

"I heard you saved the day."

"Of course. Honestly, I don't know what you Tau'ri did before I showed up. It's a wonder you all haven't blown yourselves to bits yet."

She was holding something back, he knew it. But he wouldn't push her. She had to come to him on her own. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he hoped it didn't take too long.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know miniaturisation is improbable from a scientific stand-point, but I couldn't resist. So sue me. No, wait. Don't do that! Yell at me in the reviews instead.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll warn you right now. This is about to get seriously angsty.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**11 June**

"Hey, Vala. You got a minute?"

Vala stopped when she heard Cam's voice behind her and turned to see the Colonel running down the corridor after her. She forced a smile as he slowed to a stop. "For you, Cameron, I've got two."

"Good. Would you mind coming to my office then? I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay." she said and felt her smile nearly falter as she followed him to his office. He closed the door and asked her to take a seat as he did the same.

"I got a phone call from Ramis today."

"Oh? Wh-What did he have to say?"

"Quite a bit, actually. He praised you for saving the day when you were at Area 51 last week. Then he mentioned something about a job offer and accused me and the rest of the team of standing in your way for advancement."

"He didn't! How could he think that? You would never do that to me."

"Of course I wouldn't. Especially when I know nothing about it. Care to explain, Princess?"

"Not really?" she hedged but at his look, she continued. "Okay, Tom offered me a permanent position at Area 51. I told him I would think about it. He's given me a month to decide."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? I'd hate to lose you as a member of the team but I would support whatever decision you made."

"I know that, Cameron, and I'm very grateful for it. But I needed some time to think things through for myself."

"Okay, I can understand that. What did Jackson have to say when you told him?" At her guilty look, he sighed. "You haven't told him, have you?"

"Not yet. But I'm planning to. Soon."

"Vala, he deserves to know. This is something that affects him just as much as you."

"I know that!" she yelled and stood to pace. "I'm just not used to my decisions affecting anyone else but me. What if I make the wrong choice? What if Daniel feels compelled to go with me and ends up resenting me for it? I couldn't handle that. Life was so much simpler when I was on my own." She sat back down and Cam laid a hand over hers in comfort.

"Well, you're not alone any more. Your decisions _do_ affect other people. One in particular. But you can't let that hold you back. In the end, you can only do what's best for you."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Hell no, it's not simple. But it is what it is. As I said, I'll support you no matter what, but you have to talk to Daniel. The sooner the better."

"Okay." Vala said after a moment and stood. "Thank you, Cameron."

"Any time, Princess." He squeezed her hand and led her toward the door.

She opened it but turned back toward him and impulsively hugged him tight. "You're a good friend." She kissed his cheek then turned and sauntered down the hall to find Daniel. It was time to talk.

()()()()

Daniel had been searching the base for Vala for over a half-hour. He hadn't expected to find her coming out of Mitchell's office. And he sure as hell hadn't expected to see them embracing that way. It couldn't have been what if looked like. But what else was there? Vala had been so secretive for days now. Every time he tried to broach the subject about what was bothering her, she turned the conversation in another direction. She was hiding something from him. Still, he couldn't quite make himself believe she and Cam were...No, it had to be something else. It _had_ to be.

Suddenly another thought struck him. Had she told Mitchell her secret? The idea that she would turn to someone else cut almost as deep as the thought of her cheating. What could she tell Mitchell that she couldn't tell him? With these thoughts in his head, he'd known he was too angry to confront her so, when she headed toward his office, he went in the opposite direction. That's how he found himself in his quarters when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Daniel, are you in there?" he heard Vala's voice through the door. They'd tried to keep their lives on base as professional as possible, each keeping their own quarters. But she had a key card to his room, as he did hers, and he knew she'd open it if he didn't answer. So he stood, swung open the door and, without a word, returned to the bed. He watched her as she carefully made her way into the room and sat beside him.

"I've been looking for you, darling."

"That makes two of us."

"Pardon?" She was looking more and more confused by his attitude and he found himself taking pleasure in her obvious uncertainty.

"I was looking for you earlier. Saw you coming out of Mitchell's office."

"Darling, why didn't you say something?"

"You two looked awfully cosy. I didn't want to interrupt." He hadn't meant to say that but it slipped out before he could stop it.

"Cosy? Interrupt wh-Daniel Jackson!" He watched her eyes widen as realisation dawned. She got to her feet with an angry scowl and placed her hands on her hips. "You can't possibly think that Cameron and I...That we were...That's bloody absurd!"

"I know what I saw. What else could it be?"

"What you saw was one friend thanking another. Dammit, Daniel! Cameron is like a _brother_ to me. He's engaged to one of my best friends. And on top of all that, how could you think I would ever even _consider_ cheating on you? I didn't realise just how little faith you had in me."

"Vala, I-" But she was already out the door before he could continue. Damn, he'd really screwed up this time. He hadn't really thought that she would cheat on him, especially with Mitchell. But what he saw...Christ, he had to go after her. He tore out of the room and looked up and down the corridor but she was no where to be seen. No matter, though. He'd tear the whole damn base apart until he found her.

()()()()

Tears were streaming down Vala's face when she knocked on Teal'c's door. Surprise was evident on the Jaffa's usually stoic face as he opened it and took in her appearance.

"Vala Mal Doran, you are upset."

Vala tried to laugh at his understatement but could not get her face to cooperate. "Do you mind if I come in for a while? I just need some place to think."

"Of course, Vala Mal Doran." he said and allowed her entry.

She smiled gratefully and sat the he head of his bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. Thankfully, Teal'c didn't say a word. They both remained silent for a long while when a knock sounded at the door. Vala turned, knowing exactly who it was. She tried to silently tell Teal'c not to answer it but he simply raised a questioning brow and did so anyway.

"Teal'c, I know Vala's in there. I need to talk to her. Please."

Vala heard the desperation in Daniel's voice but forced herself not to respond to it. There was no way she was ready to see him. "Send him away, Teal'c, please." she said in a small voice.

Teal'c turned toward her for a moment then back to Daniel. "I do not believe she wishes to speak with you at the moment, Daniel Jackson."

"I know, and she has every right, but I _need_ to see her."

"I shall permit you entry but will force you to leave should you upset Vala Mal Doran again."

"Thank you, Teal'c." Daniel entered but Vala refused to look at him. She didn't want him to see what he'd done to her. "Um, Teal'c? Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit? This is kind of private."

Vala wanted to plead with the Jaffa to stay but he quickly nodded his assent. "I shall leave you two alone. But I will be just outside the door should you be in need of my assistance, Vala Mal Doran."

"Thank you, Teal'c." At least he had the comfort of knowing he wasn't too far away.

"Vala, I'm an idiot." Daniel said as soon as Teal'c closed the door, then sat on the bed in front of her.

"You can say that again." She curled herself into a tighter ball and still refused to look at him.

"Maybe later. For now, I just want to explain."

"What's there to explain? You don't trust me."

"Of course I trust you. It's just that you've been so secretive the last few days. When I saw you leaving Mitchell's office, I couldn't hold back any more. It hurt to think you could go to him with your problems before me."

Vala looked up sharply at that. "Daniel, I didn't go to Cameron. He found out and confronted me."

"Found out what? What could possibly be so bad that you can't tell me?" The pleading look in his eyes and the soft hand he placed on her face to wipe away the tears nearly ended her. She placed her hand over his and sighed.

"Colonel Ramis offered me a job, a permanent position at Area 51."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean, "is that all"?" She tried to move away from his touch but he grabbed her arm and held on. She squared her shoulders and continued. "Daniel, taking this job would mean moving to Nevada. I'd have to leave everything behind. SG-1, my friends...you."

"Me? Oh no, honey. You're not getting rid of me that easily. If you go, I go. Got it?"

"You'd do that? You'd give up everything you have here and move to Nevada with me?"

"Of course, I would. What in the world would make you think I wouldn't?"

"Your job is here. Jack and Samantha. Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't end up resenting me for making you leave?"

"I'd never resent you if it was what you truly wanted. Besides, I can do my work just as well at Area 51 as I can here. And it's not like Nevada is in a different galaxy. We can come back and visit any time we want. And there's always the Asgard beams for emergencies."

Vala felt new tears in her eyes and smiled. "I love you, Daniel Jackson."

"I love you, Vala Mal Doran." he kissed her softly then pulled back. "So, have you decided what you want to do? Are you going to accept the offer?"

"I'm not sure yet. It's a big decision and I want to make sure it's the right one before I jump into it."

"Vala Mal Doran looking before she leaps. Now there's something I never thought I'd see."

Vala smacked him lightly on the arm and laughed. "I may have to rethink taking you with me, after all."

"Oh no, you don't. You're stuck with me, no matter where we are."

"I guess I'll just have to survive the ordeal then." she said on a dramatic sigh.

"I'm sure you'll get through it." he responded drily. "I think it's time we gave Teal'c back his room, don't you?"

"Oh, I suppose so." She stood holding onto Daniel's hand and opened the door. Teal'c was standing guard just outside, exactly as promised and Vala smiled. "At ease, Muscles."

Teal'c arched a brow at her then looked down to their joined hands. "I take it you two have reconciled?"

"Yes, we have." Daniel told their friend. "Thank you, Teal'c."

"It was my pleasure, Daniel Jackson. Would you two care to join me for a meal in the commissary? I believe they are serving roast beef today."

"We would love to, Muscles, but I think we're going to head home." Vala told him with a cheeky grin. "We have a little more...reconciling to do." With that, Vala dragged Daniel away, neither seeing the slight smirk on the Jaffa's face.

* * *

**A/N: **I warned you! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

This is one of those chapters that makes me wish I was better at writing comedy. But angst is what I do, unfortunately. I actually wrote this in less than 30 minutes, a lot faster than any of the fluffy scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**23 June**

For the next couple of weeks, Vala and Daniel fell into an easy routine. She'd allowed him to talk her into his "water-saving initiative" only a few times but he kept at it. She had to give him points for persistence. She'd also grown more comfortable with thinking of this place as a home, so much so that she'd finally emptied her box of trinkets. They now littered the entire apartment. Daniel never nagged her about the job offer, knowing she had to make the decision on her own. When they did discuss it, he told her he'd support whatever choice she made. She was grateful that he didn't pressure her which seemed to make the decision easier. She was going to take the job and planned on telling him at dinner that night.

Vala felt freer having made the decision. For the first time in her life she was actually happy, content with how things stood. She was about to accept a job she knew she was going to love. She had Daniel, a man she loved more than she'd ever thought possible. A man who loved her for her. She'd never had that before. They were committed to each other but without any of the trappings of marriage. She still had her fears for the future but knew there was no use worrying about that now. She'd just live in the moment and savour it for as long as she could.

She was whistling a tune Jack had taught her as she put the laundry away. Laundry was usually Daniel's job, given the fact that he now had three pairs of pink boxers which she'd actually taken as her own after the slight mishap. But he'd gone into the SGC that morning to finish a translation he'd been working on and she'd felt a little restless. He'd asked her to go with him but there was no way she was going anywhere near the mountain on her day off. She'd wanted a relaxing day alone but one could only read so many magazines and watch so much television. Within a few hours she'd decided to do a bit of housework. If anyone had told her a few years ago that she'd actually enjoy playing "housewife", as the Tau'ri called it, she'd have scoffed. But the fact was, she _did_ like it. In small doses, at least. So Vala happily opened Daniel's underwear drawer and put away his still white boxers. She shifted a pile over and that was when she saw it. A small, velvet jeweller's box sitting at the bottom of the drawer. She knew she shouldn't touch it, knew Daniel had a good reason for hiding whatever it was, but couldn't seem to help it as her hand reached for it. She held the little box in her hand, fearing the contents but needing to know what was inside. She took a deep breath and pushed the lid up. Her breath caught as she took in the beautiful ring. The setting was lovely, a modest diamond surrounded by five little sapphires. It was breathtaking, gorgeous and it made Vala's stomach tighten at its significance. She'd been on Earth long enough to recognise it as an engagement ring. But why would Daniel have this? He knew she didn't want to get married. He was well aware of her opinion on the subject. She tried to tell herself that maybe it was something from his past that he'd held onto but she knew with a sinking feeling exactly what he intended to do with this ring.

Why would he do this to them? She'd thought he was happy with how things were. Now he was going to put a demand to her that she simply was not ready to accept. _Couldn't_ accept. Closing the box carefully, she sat on the edge of the bed. She wanted to cry, knowing that everything she'd been trying to hold onto was about to come crashing down on her, but she couldn't make the tears come. It was as if she were frozen. Frozen with the knowledge that she was about to lose everything she held dear and could do nothing to stop it.

()()()()

Daniel found Vala sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down and her hands clasped tightly together. He inched quietly into the room, not wanting to scare her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I found this when I was putting away the laundry." She opened her hands and he saw the small box holding the ring he'd bought her. Taking a deep breath, he sat beside her, not sure what to say.

"You weren't supposed to see that yet."

"When did you buy it?"

"In February. Right after we got back from Vegas."

"Daniel, you know my opinion of marriage."

"I do." he answered carefully. Why did she have to go and find it now? Just as things were going so well.

"Then why did you buy it? Were you hoping to coax me into changing my mind? Is that what this was all about? Put on the gentle diplomat act in the hopes that silly little Vala follows along obediently?" She stood abruptly. "Well, it's not going to happen, Daniel Jackson. I _will not_ fall in line, I _will not _change my beliefs to suit you."

"That's not fair." Daniel said and rose to stand in front of her. "I wasn't trying to "coax" you into anything. Dammit, Vala, I love you! Is it a crime to want to spend my life with you?"

"That's just the problem, Daniel." she said softly, too softly, and turned away to pace. "You are always thinking about the future. Why can't you ever just live in the present, enjoy life while you can without worrying about what tomorrow holds?"

"What's wrong with planning for the future?"

"Everything!" she shouted, turning to face him from the other side of the room. "The future is too uncertain to make plans for. Things change, people change...feelings change."

Daniel's heart stopped for a second as her full meaning hit him. She couldn't actually think... "Vala, I'll never stop loving you, needing you. You have to know that."

"You can't promise that, Daniel. No one can."

"You know, I thought it was just marriage you distrusted. Apparently it's me, too."

"What do you mean? Of course I trust you."

"Not where it counts. Maybe you're right. Maybe the reason you feel the need to live in the present is because there is no future here."

"What are you saying?"

Daniel could hear the tears in her voice yet she still refused to let them fall. He knew then that he was fighting a losing battle. He'd never get through to her as long as she kept that wall up. He forced himself to remain calm even though all he wanted to do was break down. There'd be time enough for that later.

"I'm saying that you need to figure out what you want. Either you trust me or you don't, but we can't keep going like this. I love you and want you in my life. _All_ of you. I don't think that's asking too much but you have to decide if you're willing to give me that."

"Daniel, I don't think I can make this decision right now. There are too many variables."

"No, there aren't. There's just you and me. But I'll give you the time and space you seem to crave. I'm going to Jack and Sam's for a while. I'll be back later and you can tell me what you've decided."

Without another word, he left the apartment, determined not to focus on his world crumbling around him.

Vala watched him leave but did nothing to stop him. Fear held her back. What if she couldn't make the commitment he was looking for? What if she couldn't give herself over to him completely? There were parts of herself that even _she_ wasn't willing to accept, how could she expect him to? She knew he loved her, but could her really accept everything she'd done to survive and not judge her? She was afraid that once he learnt these things, he'd walk away. Maybe it was better to do the leaving herself, to not see the disgust in his eyes. That was one thing she knew without a doubt she'd never be able to handle. So, decision made, she picked up her cell phone and dialled.

"Tom? This is Vala. Is that job offer still open?"

She'd go to Nevada, surround herself with Goa'uld treasures, and try to forget what she'd had with Daniel. She couldn't give him what he wanted. She couldn't face the chance that he'd hate her. So she'd run away, just like she always did, and start all over again. It was the only way she knew to survive.

()()()()

Hours later, Daniel walked into their apartment, steeling himself for the conversation to come. Sam and Jack had urged him to go home, to work things out before it was too late. He hadn't wanted to tell them that he thought it was already too late. But he'd left and driven home, his last hint of hope burning deep inside. Maybe there was still a chance. But as he made his way into the apartment, everything was still. There was a deathly silence that made his heart freeze in his chest. Looking around, he discovered that "Rumus" was no longer on his perch. And all of the other trinkets she'd set out were missing, too. With heavy, faltering steps, he entered their bedroom and went straight to the closet. Her clothes were gone. The pain hit him hard and he had to sit on the edge of the bed. He didn't know how long he sat there, but finally his eyes focussed on the ring box and the piece of paper underneath sitting on the dresser. He didn't want to read it but forced himself to stand and pick up both items. He opened the note, involuntarily squeezing the box in his other hand, and the air left his lungs quickly. It only had two words written on it, but those two words ended his world: _I'm sorry. _That was all she wrote. She was gone.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**2 July**

Vala sat in her office, her very own office, at Area 51 trying to concentrate on the report in front of her. Since she was considered by the Tau'ri to be an "expert" on Goa'uld technology, it was her job to go over the reports of the scientists to determine whether or not their findings were accurate. She was fluent in many different dialects of Goa'uld, some that even the personnel here weren't aware of, and that helped in deciphering the devices. It was pretty much what she'd been doing before taking the job, but now there was more paperwork. She was also well-schooled in many other cultures from across the galaxy so if a device came in that wasn't Goa'uld, it was usually brought to her.

Paperwork aside, she was actually enjoying her work. It was almost exactly as she'd imagined it to be. Tom was helping her to settle in. Finding her lodgings, setting up her office, introducing her around to personnel she hadn't met before. He was a good friend. And if he happened to notice her sombre mood, he never said a word, for which she was eternally grateful. She'd befriended some of the scientists and a few of the military personnel as well. They'd even sought her out for her knowledge of alien weaponry. All in all, she was fitting in quite well, just as she'd hoped. She'd finally found a place where she was truly needed and wanted. She should be ecstatic, so why wasn't she? Why did she feel that something vital was missing? Oh, she knew the answers to those questions but refused to even _think_ his name. She'd always been able to leave the past behind and move on. She was a survivor. She'd had to be. So why was she finding it so impossible to move on this time? More importantly, why did she not _want_ to move on? Unfortunately she knew the answers to those questions, as well. She'd never been in love before. Not like this. Oh, she'd loved Adon, her fiancé from before Qetesh. But she'd only been a naïve sixteen-year-old girl and knew nothing about real love. What she'd felt for him was nothing compared to her feelings for Daniel. Damn, she missed him. Why did he have to go and make things so complicated? Why couldn't he have just enjoyed what they'd had? And why was she wishing she could have given him that?

"Having fun?" came a voice from the door.

"Oh, scads." Vala murmured before the voice registered. She looked up, startled, then squealed and flew across the room to wrap her visitor in a tight embrace. "Samantha! What are you doing here? When did you land? Come, sit, tell me everything." She heard Sam laugh as she pulled her into the office. They sat on the sofa Vala had insisted upon having.

"Let's see." Sam started with a grin. "I'm here to evaluate some things for the moon-base and to see you, not necessarily in that order. And I landed about ten minutes ago."

"Landed? Why didn't you just beam in?"

"Jack's a bit paranoid. He refuses to allow my molecules to disassemble and reassemble. He thinks it'll harm the twins."

"Rubbish." Vala said with a wave of her hand. "My mother travelled through the 'gate countless times when she was pregnant with me and just look how I turned out."

"Oh, please don't let Jack hear you say that. He's anxious enough."

"What a thing to say to your best friend." Vala put on her most affronted tone but Sam merely rolled her eyes and laughed. Vala joined in. She'd missed Samantha, missed having a close girl friend to talk to. Oh, they'd spoken on the phone nearly every day since she'd left, but that had mostly consisted of Sam trying to convince her to come home. That she and Daniel could work it out of they only talked. She'd tried to tell Sam that this was something that couldn't be fixed but she hadn't succeeded. She wondered if it had something to do with the fact that she hadn't even been able to completely convince herself. Pushing away such thoughts, she decided to focus on something happier. "So, how _are_ the twins?"

"Wonderful. I felt them move a little the other day. I can't tell you how amazing that was. And I'm having an ultrasound next week to see if we can determine the genders. I can't wait."

"That's fantastic!" Vala said sincerely. She remembered the first time she'd felt Adria move. It had been amazing and scary at the same time. She was happy for Sam and Jack. They deserved this chance. "So, you said you came to see me. I'm flattered. Any special reason for the visit?"

"Actually, there is. I want you to come home." Vala opened her mouth to protest but Sam quickly continued. "Jack and I are having a fourth of July barbecue and we want you to be there. Everyone misses you."

"Samantha, you know it's not an option right now. I can't bear to see Daniel yet. It's too soon." In fact, she didn't think she'd _ever_ be ready to see him. It hurt too much to even think about it.

"Daniel won't be there." Sam told her and Vala eyed her suspiciously. "He took off to Jack's cabin the day after you left. No one's been in contact with him since."

Vala stared into Samantha's eyes, trying to see if she was lying. All she saw, though, was raw honesty and concern. "You're certain Daniel won't be there?"

"Positive." Sam answered emphatically.

"Well..." Vala hedged. It had been less than two weeks but she'd missed the team. "Okay. I'll go back with you. Let me just clear it with Tom."

"I already did." Sam said with a sheepish grin.

Vala laughed, not at all insulted by the interference. It simply felt too good having Samantha around and, for the first time in nearly two weeks, she was actually looking forward to something.

()()()()

Daniel sat on the sofa, holding a warm beer and staring at the fireplace wondering why the hell he'd opened the drink. For the first few days, he'd gotten himself nice and drunk but soon realised that it wasn't helping. Nothing could make him forget that his world had crashed and burnt nine days ago. He'd tried blaming Vala but even that hadn't consoled him for long. He knew he'd screwed up, allowing her the opportunity to walk out of his life without a fight. Now there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he was wallowing in self-pity but, dammit, he had the right. He'd get back to normal life eventually but not quite yet. Just a few more days.

He jumped when he heard the phone ring. Why hadn't he disconnected that thing? No one had tried to contact him since he left Colorado, all realising he needed some time alone. Maybe this was a wrong number but he had a sinking feeling it wasn't. With a big sigh, he picked up the receiver.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop wallowing up there and get your ass back to Colorado Springs."

"I can't, Jack. It's...I just can't."

"Danny, she's coming home."

Daniel's heart stopped for a second. He didn't have to ask who Jack was referring to. There was only one person who mattered right now and they both knew it.

"Why?" Daniel asked, remembering how angry Vala had been. "Did she say she wanted to see me?"

"Not...exactly. Sam told her you were in Minnesota and that you wouldn't be here."

"So she has no idea you're calling me. You two are setting her up?"

"Not...exactly." Jack said again. "Sam told her the truth. _She_ doesn't even know I'm calling you."

"So you're going behind your wife's back."

"Yeah, that's about it." Jack said without apology. "Listen, you two need to work this out. You've both been moping for too long and I'm tired of it."

"I'm sure Vala hasn't been moping." he said with a touch of bitterness.

"Danny, do you know what that girl was doing when Sam found her at Area 51? She was working. The woman is so upset, she was actually doing paperwork. Willingly! You have to save her from herself. Save her from turning into you."

"Jack, if she doesn't want to see me, I'm not going to force her. The reason she left is because I pushed her. I won't do it again."

"If you won't do it for yourself, think of the children."

"What children?"

"Mine. The twins have been giving Sam nothing but trouble since you left. They want Uncle Danny and Auntie Vala back together."

Daniel almost laughed. Only Jack would use his unborn children against him. "I don't know, Jack."

"Daniel, she needs you."

And with those three words, Daniel's fate was sealed. He was going home.

* * *

**I live on coffee and reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter took me forever to write. I think I restarted it like five times before I had it just right. Enjoy and thanks for sticking with this story and the entire series.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**4 July**

Vala felt him before she saw him. Their eyes connected across the yard and she couldn't make herself look away. From the look on his face, she knew he wasn't surprised to see her. She wondered who'd told him she'd be here.

"I'm sorry." she heard Samantha's voice beside her. "I had no idea Jack called him. Should have figured he would, though."

Well, that answered _that_ question. Tearing her gaze from Daniel's she looked over to her friend with an understanding smile. "It's all right, Samantha. I know you had nothing to do with it. But if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go into the house for a little while."

"Aren't you going to even speak to him?"

"Later. Right now I need time to think." Vala left without another word and made her way to the guest bedroom she was staying in. She started pacing, trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say to Daniel. And she knew they were going to talk. She'd walked away hoping distance would take care of the problem. It always had before. But this time was different. This time running only seemed to deepen the pain. She wasn't used to the unsettled feeling. This had to be resolve, one way or another. She just had to find the courage to face the outcome.

Somewhere deep down she'd known he was going to follow her into the house but the knock on the door still made her jump. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and just stared. She could feel the tears filling her eyes as she took in the sight of him but resolutely pushed them back. Now was no the time for that. But later...

"We need to talk." he said in a soft voice and raised his hand as if to stroke her cheek. He lowered it, though, seemingly thinking better of the action.

Vala simply nodded and moved away from the door, grateful that he hadn't touched her yet disappointed at the same time. She moved to the other side of the room because she couldn't think properly when he was so close.

"Vala, I want to explain the ring."

"Oh, I think that's pretty self-explanatory, don't you?" She heard the bitterness in her voice but could do nothing to quell it.

"That's not what I meant. I want you to know _why _I bought it."

"All right, go ahead."

"I bought it on a whim."

"Some whim." she said sarcastically but quieted at his look.

"We'd just gotten back from Las Vegas and, having watched Sam and Jack exchange vows, it made me a little sentimental. Then Mitchell told us that he and Carolyn were also getting married and it made me a bit...wistful, I think. I saw all of our friends entering into marriage and knew I wanted the same thing with you. I wanted that level of intimacy so I went out and bought the ring. I knew you weren't ready for it yet, though, so I put it away hoping one day you would be. Hoping one day you'd trust me enough to take the leap."

"Oh, Daniel." she said with a sigh. "It's not about me trusting you. It never was. It's about me trusting _myself_."

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking a step toward her. She stopped him with an upraised hand. If she was going to get this out, she needed to remain objective and she knew his nearness would only cause confusion.

"I don't trust myself not to screw up. I'd never even _seen_ a happy marriage until I came to Earth. When I met Cameron's parents, I was shocked to learn that such a union even existed. For me, marriage had always been a means to an end, just another way of getting what I wanted. Even my fiancé when I was sixteen had been a means of escaping the hold Adria had on me. I'd thought Adon was the key. After Qetesh, marriage became a way to pull off a scam or a means of survival. I'd never actually taken the union seriously. I didn't even know it was _meant_ to be taken seriously."

"That's not your fault, Vala. From what you've told me of your parent's relationship, you weren't exactly given a good example."

"That's not the point." Vala struggled with how to get her meaning across. It wasn't something easily put into words. "I'm trying to say that I'm not sure I have what it takes to learn how to do it any other way. I'm not sure I have it in me."

"You're wrong." Daniel stepped up to her this time and placed his hands on her arms, forcing her to look at him. She melted into the touch. "All it takes is love and you have the most amazing ability to love. Considering everything you've been through, everything you've seen, and everything that's been done to you, to be able to love the way you do is a gift. _You're_ a gift. You could have closed yourself off from everyone but you haven't. You have the most open heart I've ever seen, unselfish and always willing to accept. You don't let everyone in, but when you, it's a beautiful thing. And to know that I am one of those people you've allowed in makes me more grateful than you can even imagine."

By now Vala's tears were falling freely and she did nothing to stop them. She didn't _want_ to stop them. It felt like a release after holding everything in for so long. After being frozen for so long. She felt free, as if a burden had been lifted from her. She curled into Daniel's embrace and held on. His arms tightened around her and he rubbed her back, whispering soothing words that she barely registered. It wasn't the words but the contact she needed right now. It felt so good to be held like this again. To be held by Daniel. She wanted it to last forever but after a while he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Vala. And I plan on spending the rest of my life doing so, whether or not we ever marry. I just want you in my life. I can't bear to have you run off again."

"I love you, too, Daniel. I'm so sorry I left. I just didn't know how else to deal with everything. When I saw the ring, I panicked. To know you were ready for such a step and I wasn't...I was afraid you'd get tired of waiting and leave."

"That's never going to happen." he said forcefully.

"I know that, darling. It was irrational but I couldn't help it. So many people who claimed to love me have left. I just couldn't handle the possibility that you might do the same, so I left before you got the chance. It's what I'd always done in the past and it had worked then. But this time...This time it felt as if I'd left behind a part of myself."

"I know the feeling, sweetheart. When you left, you took a piece of me with you. I wanted to be angry with you but I knew most of it was my fault." When she tried to speak, he placed a finger to her lips to stop her. "I pushed you when I knew you weren't ready. I was scared of losing you and I panicked, too. But I only ended pushing you further away and I'm sorry."

Vala smiled and took his hand from her face, squeezing it. "I know, darling. So am I. I promise not to leave again. Well, I might leave in a huff and come here to vent with Samantha about the stupidity of men. But I promise to always come back to you."

"Good. Because if you don't, I promise to come after you and drag you home if I have to."

"Ooh, how very Neanderthal of you." she said with a small smirk.

"You have no idea, baby." He laughed and dipped down for a kiss. She pulled him to her and let loose all of the emotions she'd been holding onto for the past few weeks. He answered back just as fervently. She moaned her displeasure when he pulled back after a few moments. She watched as he pulled the ring from his pocket and her heart jumped in fear. "I want you to have this."

"Daniel, I'm not quite ready..." She trailed off, not really knowing how to explain.

"I know, honey." he said gently. "But I want you to hold onto it until you are. Put it in your treasure box, hang it on a chain around your neck, whatever. Just keep it with you to remind yourself of what we have, where we're headed. And when you're ready, I'll put it on your finger. But not before. Deal?"

Vala stared at the proffered box uncertainly. She knew she wasn't ready for marriage yet but felt she was closer now to taking that leap than she'd ever been. She wanted what Daniel was offering and was happy he was giving her the choice. She slowly nodded, smiling when his face broke out in a grin. He placed the box in her hand and pulled her into a hug. She may not be ready yet but, as she fingered the little box in her hand, she knew without a doubt that she would be one day.

()()()()

"How long do you think they've been in there?" Cam asked, looking toward the house where Vala and Daniel had disappeared.

"At least an hour." Carolyn answered.

"You think we should go tell 'em the fireworks are about to start?"

"I think they're probably setting off their own fireworks right about now." Jack said as he lifted a beer to his lips to hide a smirk.

"Ah, jeez." Cam groaned, not needing to hear that. "Guess I'm gonna have to find a new archaeologist for my team now, too. First Sam, then Vala, now Jackson. It's just you and me now, Teal'c."

"Indeed." the Jaffa said and Cam swore he heard a hint of exasperation in his team mate's voice. Looks like he was going to be assembling a whole new team. He pushed away the depressing thoughts as the first of the fireworks lit up the sky. He'd think about it tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N 1:** Please no pitch-forks! I know this is not the conventional happy ending most of you were expecting but I just couldn't make myself do it. I feel this is much more realistic. And I _promise_ I have a plan. Just stick with me for a few more stories.

**A/N 2:** I've got quite a few more stories in this series in varying stages of progression so stay tuned.


End file.
